


The End of the Innocence

by sheaparfait



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, Minor Violence, Post-Rebellion Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 08:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3721456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheaparfait/pseuds/sheaparfait
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short series of drabbles on Madoka and Homura's relationship post-Rebellion. Things have changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End of the Innocence

_Ah, but now your head is hanging down,_

_You've been tired out, you've been run around._

_You've been watching all the hope drain out_

_The faces of your old school friends._

_Feel me hold you close, hear me whisper in, babe,_

_"This is the end, you know it's the end,_

_This is the end of the innocence."_

-"The End of The Innocence" - Okkervil River

* * *

Homura rubbed the red silk of the two ribbons between her fingers. She sat perched on the edge of the chair by Madoka's desk, other hand supporting her head as she gazed blankly out the window. Madoka didn't know the other girl was in her room, because Madoka was asleep.

One of the stars outside twinkled too brightly for Homura's liking. In an instant it was gone. Madoka groaned in her sleep, as if in protest. Homura smiled ingratiatingly, and snuffed out a couple more for good measure.

* * *

Madoka took a sharp breath at the sudden feeling of a cold hand on her cheek. She looked up from the doodles in her notebook to see Homura staring down at her fondly. The coolness of Homura's hand seemed to seep into Madoka's skin, and she shivered. The hand fell back to the other girl's side.

"Good morning, Madoka."

"Good morning, Ake- ah, Homura."

The other girl tilted her head. Her eyes always looked so strangely distant. "You're not wearing the ribbons I gave you."

"Oh, I suppose not." Madoka reached up and brushed a hand against the yellow silk ribbons in her hair. She had thought that it would be a nice color for today, matching the sunny weather.

"Wear them tomorrow."

"Oh, ah, okay."

* * *

Being with Madoka when the others were around was almost more enjoyable than being with her alone.

Sayaka glared at her from across the racks of CDs as she and Madoka shared a pair of headphones. Homura had invited herself along to their trip to the mall.

"This is one of my favorites." She said, selecting a new song from the screen at random, her eyes fixed on Sayaka, smiling as she held on to Madoka's arm with her other hand. Sayaka's glare deepened.

"Ohh, I didn't know you liked pop music." Madoka bobbed her head lightly to the melody.

"Mm-hm." Leaning in, she gave Madoka a quick peck on the cheek, eyes never leaving their mutual friend. Madoka spluttered adorably.

Sayaka colored and quickly looked away, haphazardly rifling through albums. Homura had to bite back laughter. Her favorite part was that Sayaka didn't even remember why she hated her.

* * *

Madoka cupped the mug close to her chest. It felt like the only source of warmth in the room, maybe in the world. She watched intently as cream made soothing swirls in the darker tea.

"Is it sweet enough for you, Madoka?" Homura sat across from her, leaning nonchalantly on the café table.

"Oh, yes!" She took a quick sip and smiled to demonstrate. "You're always so thoughtful."

Homura's face remained neutral but color appeared in her cheeks.

* * *

Homura remembered a time when Madoka, bursting with happiness, had embraced her so energetically they'd practically fallen over.

Now Madoka shrank away from her touch, lowered her gaze, smiled only placatingly.

Something small and fleeting skimmed the cold surface of an ocean, dark and deep. Guilt? Regret?

She squeezed harder. There was a sickening snap, and Kyubey's head lolled lifelessly to the side.

 


End file.
